1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an erroneous exposure preventing device of a camera which prevents an exposed film from being carelessly exposed again at the time of film rewind operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a camera is well-known in which when a shutter button is depressed at the time of rewind operation, a shutter device is operated, but shutter curtain is running in its closed condition.
The conventional camera of this type is so designed that a second exposure of an exposed film may be prevented even if the shutter button is depressed at rewinding operation. However, since the shutter curtain is running, there is a possibility that undesirable light reaches film surface due to the running of the shutter curtain.